


Sick Days

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wes gets sick and David calls for backup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write a hurt/comfort wevid fic? Or one where David takes care of Wes while he's sick?

The Alarm clock buzzed loudly one early morning; the only way it knew how to buzz. David tucked himself under the covers even more, knowing the pain in his ears would soon stop and that he would soon be woken up instead by Wes' soft voice in his ear. It was how they always woke up. Wes always switched off his alarm clock within the first few seconds of the day and immediately the boy was wide awake and ready to go. On his way out the door, Wes would lean in close to David's ear and whisper 'Good morning Davey Bear' before whipping off his friend's covers and bolting out the door before David could Charley-horse him. It was their morning routine, and David couldn't imagine a better way to begin his days.

Today,however, was a different story.

David groaned as the buzzing continued to harass his ears. "Wes…Weeeesss…turn it off…" When he received no answer, David got frustrated.

"Wes? What the hell—" David rolled over, falling flat onto the floor. "Oww…Hey Wes, wake up man." Dazed and confused, David crawled over to his friend's bed and tore off the covers. What he found was not Wes, but an empty bed.

Wes was gone.

David turned off the alarm and stood up. It was then that he began to assess the state of their room: Wes' blanket was rumpled into a ball and his pillows had been pushed to all edges of his bed including the floor. Wes' little stuffed turtle had fallen to the ground along with a small pile of clothes that lay at the foot of the bed. What really set off the alarms was the wrinkled Warbler's blazer that had been carelessly left on the floor - not in it's protective suit cover, not on a hanger. Not even in the closet or hung over the bed post. David looked around in a panic. If Wes wasn't in bed, and if Wes hadn't even been in bed last night, where was he? That's when David noticed the bathroom door was left ajar with the light on.

David carefully pushed open the door and gasped. "Oh Wes…"

Wes lay curled up on the bathroom floor, clutching his stomach in pure agony. David walked over and pulled the shaking boy closer to him, resting Wes' head on his lap and stroking his arm. "Wes? Hey little man, can you hear me?" David spoke in hushed tones, coaxing the boy to consciousness. The smaller boy began to mumble. David leaned in closer so he could hear.

"D-Da-vid?"

"Yeah it's me. What's going on, what do you need?"

"B-B-ed-ed." David carefully lifted him and placed him softly onto his bed and tucked the covers closer to his body. "W-W-a…" Wes began to pant hard and moaned as he drew himself into a tight-nit ball. David could see the small droplets of sweat beginning to form on his friend's neck. He could see the tears flow down the boy's cheeks as he continued to shiver and soon the moans and groans became whimpers of pain. David's heart was racing but he knew he had to stay calm for Wes. He grabbed his phone and texted the only other person he could think of in that moment.

 **To Blaine:** 911\. Dorm room.

That's when Wes passed out.

* * *

" _I'm going to kill that bastard turtle! This is all your fault!"_

" _David, please keep your voice down, Wes needs quiet right now."_

" _I know, I know, but just look at him, Blaine. Wes has never been this sick before and I'm freaking out!"_

" _None on us has David. But we need to stay calm and think about what could be causing this. Kurt, what are you doing?"_

Wes felt unreal. It was as if he was floating and the world was a million miles away from him at the moment. He thought he could hear David and Blaine and supposeably Kurt far in the distance. He felt a slight pressure on his forehead but still it felt…weightless. He tried to open his eyes but the shooting pain in his stomach kept him from making any movements. He felt like he was slipping away and one false move could send him spiraling into darkness again…

" _He has a really bad fever and by the way he's clutching his stomach I'm going to say that if this is salmonella, we need to deal with this as soon as possible. It should be relatively easy to handle as long as we take care of his symptoms. First and foremost, we need to keep him hydrated. Then we have to work on getting him comfortable and that starts with getting rid of this fever. Blaine, can you handle that for me?"_

" _Got it."_

" _David—"_

" _I'm not leaving him."_

" _I know. Watch him for me while I got get a cool cloth."_

" _Okay…"_

" _He's going to be alright David. This may stay in his system a couple of days but he'll be fine. I promise."_

" _Yeah…"_

Wes knew he had to get up; kick, moan, open his eyes, something so he could get David to stop worrying. He hated knowing that David was so freaked out about him and he couldn't do anything to comfort or reassure him. He hated this pounding in his head and he hated the fact that he was freezing and boiling at the same time. But if he could just push through that…for David…

"Daavmmphf…"

"W-Wes?" David dropped to his knees and pushed the blanket out of the way slightly so his friend could speak.

"D-David…"

"Wes! Oh thank God, you really had me worried there, man."

"Dav-vid-d…"

"Yeah? I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"T-Touch Theodorus…and d-d-ie…" Wes moaned again and clutched his stomach. David let out a relieved chuckle.

"Yes sir."

Kurt came in with a wet cloth and put in on Wes' forehead. As the water dripped down his face Wes felt like reality was slowly returning to him. He risked a deep breath and found success. He smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Hey, he's back from the dead." The door clicked as Blaine returned with an armful of power drinks, juices, and water. "Glad you're up, Wes." Wes hummed and smiled as Blaine handed him a cherry-flavoured Gatorade. Wes suckled on the bottle for a good 15 minutes before taking a breath. He could already feel himself recoiling from his ball-like state.

Kurt giggled. "Well I think he'll be fine now with all the supplies."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded and handed David some Tylenol, "Make sure he takes some of these before he goes back to sleep alright?"

"I will. Thank you."

"Anytime, David. C'mon Kurt, let's leave these two alone." Kurt happily complied after wishing the best to the two roommates. When the door shut again, David snuggled by Wes' bedside and handed Wes another bottle to replace the one he'd finished during their short goodbye with Kurt and Blaine. Wes sipped the blue drink contently until…

"David?" Wes' voice had gained strength but was still at whisper volume.

"Yeah?"

"Why was K-Kurt here?"

"I'm not sure. He came in with Blaine…He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday though so…" The two began to laugh at the thought until Wes clutched his stomach once more with a harsh groan. David adjusted the cloth on his head and patted his back gently. "Shhhh…easy." After what seemed like hours, Wes slowly began to recoil, taking deep breaths as often as he could. He finally risked opening his watery eyes. He was immediately met with two large brown eyes.

"Dave-y?"

David smiled warmly. "Yes Wiz?"

"I-I'm going to be alright…?"

"You bet." David reached up to rub Wes' shoulder, "And you know why?"

"B-Because you're here?"

"And I always will be."


End file.
